


Endless Constellations

by immortalbanner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Post Finale, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: In the aftermath of defeating Horde Prime and saving Etheria, Adora didn’t want a big celebration or party. She just wanted to have one good night’s sleep
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Endless Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's just super short! I hope to write more of these two soon since I've shipped it since the show had come out. Hope you enjoy!

In the aftermath of defeating Horde Prime and saving Etheria, Adora didn’t want a big celebration or party. She just wanted to have one good night’s sleep 

Before she, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer would leave to heal other planets, they’d agreed to return to Bright Moon to at least have one short rest, deciding it was well deserved for all of them. 

It was weird being back in her room in Bright Moon. She was so used to always being on the go that settling down in a bed felt foreign to her. She kind of missed sleeping on the hard ground or the foldout bed she had on Darla. 

Glimmer had persuaded her into sleeping on a soft bed tonight. Half because she insisted on her being as comfortable as possible after saving the whole planet and because Catra hadn’t left her side since they’d won and there wouldn’t be enough room for the two of them otherwise. 

The bed still wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. It was far too fluffy. She was able to pass out easily only because of the sheer exhaustion she’d felt. 

When she woke up, it was night. The moonlight shon through the curtains as a light breeze made them flow. 

She could hear Catra lightly snoring next to her. She was sleeping on her side, curled up into a ball and her tail flicking in her sleep. She smiled at her fondly. When they were still in the Fright Zone she would spend what felt like hours watching her sleep, especially with her habit of curling up in her bed rather than staying the whole night in her own.

Bow and Glimmer seemed to accept almost immediately that they were in love. Glimmer had smiled and told her she’d had a feeling about it ever since she’d saved Catra. She’d spent that whole time going in and out of Catra’s room and making sure she was okay that both Glimmer and Bow had realised their friendship went deeper. Bow had also pointed out how Catra and jumped into fire to save her and that should’ve been clue enough for Catra’s feelings. Adora wasn’t sure why she hadn’t figured it out for herself, maybe it was because of how their friendship had broken to the point it felt irreparable even if she’d kept trying. 

Adora had known she’d loved Catra for years, there was just never a chance to really tell her. She’d always been too focussed on training and worried admitting her feelings would be a distraction. That and she’d worried Shadow Weaver would have a thing or several to say about it. 

It was a relief that they didn’t have to fight anymore. For the longest time it had felt like it was never-ending and Etheria would either fight for an eternity or get destroyed by Horde Prime. Like Catra would say, Adora wasn’t one to give up on anything. 

She got out of bed to stand by the window, careful not to wake Catra or Melog up. Melog was soundly asleep at the foot of the bed, curled up into a ball. The cat had barely left Catra’s side ever since everything had ended. Adora kind of liked them, and it was already decided they would come on their mission together. They probably wouldn’t leave Catra alone long enough for them to leave on Darla anyway. 

Adora drew back the curtains and looked up at the sky, seeing an endless amount of stars. 

She hadn’t had the chance to sit down and breath and to really take in the beauty of it all. A world without stars now seemed impossible. They went on for endless kilometres that you wouldn’t be able to count each individual one in your lifetime. 

It was a beauty she couldn’t really describe. Even the multiple moons were gorgeous. It all came together that the thought of no longer having them again would make the sky seem empty. 

It made her excited to go back to space. On Darla, it would be even more expansive. It was even more mesmerising from that position, one she’d give anything to be able to be around all the time. 

She heard light footsteps behind her, and soon arms around her hips. Catra rested her chin on her shoulder. 

“Come back to bed,” she purred out. “I didn’t wait this long to have you again for you to not be there when I wake up.”

She smiled. “Sorry. I just wanted to look at the stars. They’re just so… incredible.”

Catra was silent for a moment, and from the corner of her eye she could see her look up at them. “Yeah, it is. Can’t believe we didn’t even know all of this was out there. When I was on Horde Prime’s ship, I would just stare and wonder how any of it was real.”

Adora put her hand over her’s. “Crazy, right? That Etheria went so long without them. That we’re only a small piece of a wider universe.”

“Yeah, and they look pretty cool.” She kissed her shoulder. “Now will you come back to bed?”

She smiled and turned to Catra. Her ears were perked up and she was smiling at her. 

She couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward and kissed her delicately. Catra kissed her back, still holding onto her hips, drawing circles in the small of her back. 

Adora’s hands were in her short hair, carefully running her fingers through the messy cut. 

“I like your hair short,” Adora said, pulling away a little. She’d always known Catra with long hair, even when she was a kitten. The change was drastic and she couldn’t help but love it.

Catra screwed up her face. “Thanks but I’m gonna grow it out, I didn’t exactly consent to this haircut and I like my hair long.”

“It doesn’t look that bad.”

“Hm, maybe but I wouldn’t trust your taste when you always have that stupid hair poof.” She flicked her fringe lightly. Her hair was currently hanging loosely, allowing the fringe to get in her face. Adora had never let it grow out, always keeping it just long enough to do her poof, even though it always annoyed her when her hair was down. 

“Hey, I like that hair poof,” she argued, unable to stop herself from smiling. “Your hair will take a while to grow.”

Catra snorted. “Yeah, I know. That’s the worst part.”

“I don’t know, maybe you’ll grow to like your hair short.”

“And maybe you’ll grow out your fringe but I’m not counting on that.” She drew her closer by the hips so their chests were touching. “Are you going to kiss me again or not?”

She smiled. “We’ve kissed a lot already.”

“Not enough.” She leaned in and kissed her, and Adora couldn’t stop her smile. They fit together so well that she couldn’t believe how long she’d waited for this. To have and hold her like she’d craved for so long. 

Sometimes she wondered what things would’ve been like if Catra had left the Horde with her from the beginning. Would they have waited as long they’d had to confess their feelings? Maybe not. Maybe they both would’ve both still been too nervous to admit anything that it would only take a life threatening situation to finally admit it.

She was so glad she’d made it out of there alive. 

Not just when she deliver the Heart of Etheria. The sheer fact she’d saved Catra from Horde Prime. She’d never understand why Catra was so determined to be left there. She’d seemed so sure Adora could never forgive her but that decision was easy for Adora to make. Even if she had hated Catra, leaving her there to die was something she could never do. 

They moved back to the bed, and Adora fell back asleep in her arms. Melog had moved to sleep on top of their legs. Neither of them minded. 

Adora thought about the vision she’d had. When she’d seen it, she had only seen it as a fantasy that was completely out of her reach. Now, it was entirely possible. 

Adora couldn’t wait.


End file.
